


Fresh Meat for the Orcs

by LetTheShipsBurn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Angmar, Bangmar, Captivity, Carn Dûm, Chains, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, Large Cock, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orcs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Triple Penetration, Veiny Glistening Orc Dicks, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheShipsBurn/pseuds/LetTheShipsBurn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rílwen winds up entertaining Angmar's rank-and-file after a misstep by her former comrade lands her in the dungeons of Carn Dûm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Meat for the Orcs

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this is 100% NonCon forced/drugged/captive rough MMMMMM/F orc-on-elf stuff. Don't say you weren't warned.

Rílwen and her human comrade crept across the rocky wasteland of Angmar, hoping to deliver crucial intel that they had gleaned by slipping unseen into Carn Dûm, Angmar's capitol. The path back to civilization was long and perilous and the going was slow on foot, rather than horseback. 

As they found a place to hide, in anticipation of a bit of rest, disaster struck. The young man stepped on what seemed solid rock, but was in actuality loose gravel, and disappeared over the edge of a cliff, the fall from which would undoubtedly be fatal. He cried out as he fell, and this may as well have been a spotlight upon Rílwen's hiding place — she held there, still as stone, but orcs were upon her in moments. She knew not where they came from. 

\--

When she awoke, she was, she assumed, deep within Carn Dûm, in the heart of Angmar . She was shackled by one ankle and a length of heavy iron chain to the floor of a large, windowless room, seemingly carved from the same black rock all of Angmar seemed to be composed of. It was uncomfortably damp, and rather dark as well, lit only by a few dim candles. As her eyes adjusted, she saw that the room contained nothing but more rings and chains. The door, a huge and heavy wooden affair, stood closed.

She heard voices outside - more orcs, speaking their incomprehensible tongue. Rílwen shuddered and pulled her travel-worn cloak around her, hoping to disappear into the floor. It did not work. Three of the orcs she had heard entered, and one of them grunted at her, then bound her hands behind her back.

The orc leader licked her face, and she felt like she would be ill. "We don't wanna cut out your tongue, elf. Maybe behave?" He licked her again. "I don't wanna hear no screaming."

She felt clawed hands pawing at her clothing, and blades relieving her of it; the damp air chilled her newly exposed skin. Calloused orc hands were all over her body. They chattered to themselves in the Black Speech as they prodded at her. She was naked, and chained still to the floor with hands bound.

"Drink it," she was ordered, and a flask of some vile liquid was poured into her mouth. It burnt her throat and sat uneasily in her stomach, the same burning sensation spreading. The orcs laughed, fondling her more. She felt a heavy, opiated feeling come over her, dulling her will to resist or fight. She was gagged with leather, and fondled more. 

"Oi. Lookit, you can see it comin' on." One of the orcs felt her up, then licked her face. She did not pull away, just closed her eyes, resigned. At least they were not going to kill or torture her. Yet. She realized that whatever they had given her was having a positive effect on her body's response to this abuse.

The orc leader stood before her, stroking himself through what apparently passed for breeches among the orcs, which he then opened. His cock was clearly visible, and surprisingly large. She had never considered what kind of equipment orcs had - now she knew. Gnarled looking, veined, and sickeningly glistening. 

"Hold her, boys." He slid the tip of his rather terrifying member up her slit. "She ain't moist yet. I'll fix her for us."

He shoved himself into her, and even through her drugged haze, she felt like she may be ripped apart. 

"Better than the men dwarves, eh?" asked one of the orcs, now also standing with his veiny, greenish dick in his hand. It was not so large as the first, but still, larger than anything else she'd seen before.

The Orc leader finished, burying himself deep and spilling his vile liquid inside her. The other two watched it drip from her. 

"Eh, let's see how she likes it in the ass." He sat and placed her in his lap, back to him so he - and his friends - could easily molest her body. He held her by her waist, and lifted her to impale her on his throbbing length. He had slicked it with the fluid his comrade had left in her, and licked the side of her face. "You'll love it."

He pushed her down, forcing his cock into her ass. She tried, through the growing drugged haze, to move, but her movements only served to further impale her. Soon, balls deep, he began to fuck her, hard.

"Oi, hold up, I want some too. Lean back." The last of the three cackled, and when the Orc whose cock was in her ass realized what he wanted, he cackled too.  
"You think she can take two? She's small." He snorted, and shoved her all the way down onto his thick length.  
"She's gonna have to," the last orc snarled, baring his erection. Long, and thick, bigger than the first even. "It'll be good and tight."

He stroked his cock for a while, watching her squirm on the rather large amount of orc dick penetrating her ass. It glistened with his own juices, and then, kneeling, he put it at the entrance to her slit.

Rílwen gave up squirming, and went almost limp. The potion was working. She was highly aware of her body, and when the last orc roughly shoved himself into her, she tried to scream, but moaned instead, feeling herself full in both places. He shoved harder, forcing his massive length into her, and soon enough, she was impaled upon two impressive, hard, veiny lengths of orc cock. 

Though she was full to the point of pain, and the two orcs currently violating her were thrusting roughly, filling her over and over, she felt a familiar aching feeing inside; she was becoming aroused, and she knew that if this kept up, she would be taken to climax. The orcs seemed to notice, and started laughing to each other. A few more orcs showed up. 

There was a bit of switching of positions, and she was placed on all fours, straddling one of the newly arrived orcs, with one behind her. The newcomers wasted no time in making sure that, once again, the elf-maid was full to bursting. Much to Rílwen's simultaneous dismay and excitement, they were fucking her in a rhythm that *did things* for her body. She felt a tightness grow and pulse in her nether regions, and her breathing quickened. The gag was taken away, but before she could say anything, she had a mouth full of veiny, disgusting orc wang.

"She loves it." The Orc fucking her ass pulled at her nipples roughly, and fucked her even more roughly. She groaned around the thick length savagely fucking her mouth, and then felt her mouth full with vile-tasting fluid. 

She did not know why, but this pushed her over the edge, and suddenly, release came to her. She felt her body spasm, tightening around both of the invading members. Rílwen ground herself back against the onslaught, riding out the waves of intense pleasure. She was rather horrified at herself.

The orcs cheered. Rílwen knew she was in for a very long night - or nights - providing entertainment for the rank and file of Angmar.

"Go get the rest." One of the orcs motioned to the door. "Plenty here for all of us."


End file.
